Thigh Gap
by NatashAurel
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika si idola nomor satu sekolah punya sebuah fetish? Katastrof. Semua gadis berbondong-bondong memilikinya. Termasuk Sakura, yang merasa dirinya tak punya thigh gap yang di-fetish-kan oleh Sasuke. / Dilanjutkan setelah beberapa waktu terabaikan :')
1. Penjelasan

**Thigh Gap  
by: NatashAurel**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku Highschool!AU**

 **Time setting: 17/18 tahun (The Last)**

* * *

 **Summary:**

Apa yang terjadi ketika si idola nomor satu sekolah punya sebuah fetish? Katastrof. Semua gadis berbondong-bondong memilikinya. Termasuk Sakura, yang merasa dirinya tak punya _thigh gap_ yang di _-fetish-_ kan oleh Sasuke. / ANGSTY Humored Romance, tapi kutaruh di romance aja / beware, plot sangat twist.

* * *

Thigh gap: spasi di antara paha dalam kondisi berdiri tegap. Secara, keadaan dimana paha dalam tidak saling menempel saat lutut samping bersentuhan. Atau juga bisa diartikan sebagai bukti "tubuh ideal" menurut beberapa kalangan.

* * *

.

.

 **TAP!**

"Delapan puluh sembilan."

.

 **TAP!**

"Ugh. Sembilan puluh."

.

 **TAP!**

"Sembilan puluh satu. Arghh."

Sakura lemas. Sudah sekitar 40 menit berlalu dan dia belum sampai di hitungan ke seratus.

.

 **TAP!**

"Sembilan puluh dua."

"Kau sebaiknya berhenti, Jidat." Suara seorang gadis menyahut dari seberang ruangan, mengingatkan.

Bagai angin lalu, Sakura tidak menggubrisnya. Ia tetep kekeuh dengan hitungannya.

 **TAP!**

"Sembilan puluh tiga."

"Kau berlebihan, serius. Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan _squat jump_ sebanyak itu."

 **TAP!**

"Ini semua demi _thigh gap_! Sembilan puluh empat."

"Asal kau tahu, _squat jump_ membuat paha lebih besar karena latihan ini membentuk—"

 **TAP!**

"Pahaku isinya lemak, Ino! Sembilan puluh lima."

Ino pasrah. Sakura terlalu ambisius.

" _Well,_ jujur saja kamu sudah punya—"

 **TAP!**

"Berhenti membohongiku! Sembilan puluh enam."

"Aku tidak—"

 **TAP!**

"Sembilan puluh tujuh!"

"Oh ayolah, Jidat.."

 **TAP!**

"Sembilan puluh delapan!"

"Jangan lupakan aku disini!"

 **TAP!**

"Sembilan puluh sembilan!"

"DEMI APA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI HAH?!"

 **TAP!**

"UCHIHA SASUKE. SERATUS!"

 **BRUK!**

Dan Sakura ambruk. Terengah-engah di samping Ino yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

"Kau membuatku melakukannya lagi, Jidat."

"Amarahmu semangatku, _Pig._ "

Gadis yang bernama Ino itu kemudian beranjak dan duduk di atas kasur yang menghadap ke arah Sakura. Melihat sobat karibnya tergeletak berkeringat di dalam kamarnya bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan sepulang sekolah, dan mau tahu kenapa semua ini terjadi?

Uchiha Sasuke.

Si idola sekolah, entah sengaja atau tidak, mengirim hal mengejutkan di akun twitternya dua minggu lalu. Ia me- _retweet_ foto dari pacar kakaknya—Izumi—yang menunjukkan foto paha yang ber- _gap_ , disertai komentar 'ini baru cantik'.

Serentak seluruh sekolah, yap seluruh sekolah mem _-follow_ Sasuke—kecuali yang tidak punya, pastinya—langsung beranggapan bahwa Sasuke memiliki _fetish_ terhadap paha yang kecil, yang mempunyai jarak antara satu sama lain.

Entahlah bagaimana sebuah _tweet_ bisa mempengaruhi sahabatnya, Sakura, selama dua minggu ini. Oh ayolah, Sasuke tidak mengatakan itu secara langsung! Dan dengan sekejap Sakura gila, Ino terpaksa mengorbankan rumahnya dijadikan tempat untuk berolahraga oleh Sakura, setiap hari, sepulang sekolah, termasuk hari Minggu.

"Jidat, _move on_ saja."

"Ini masih bisa diperjuangkan, _Pig_."

Ino menghembuskan nafas, "Contohlah aku, Jidat. Cari anak keren lainnya yang tidak banyak peraturan."

"Sudah habis. Tidak ada yang lebih keren dari Sasuke."

"Gaara?"

"Mantan."

"Oh iya."

" _Pig_ , kau harus berhenti berpikir Gaara keren karena nanti Sai akan cemburu."

"Tapi jujur, kau sudah punya _thigh gap_. Ehm.. aku tahu pahamu besar, tapi tetap ada spasinya, serius." Ucap Ino sembari matanya mengekor ke arah paha sobatnya—mengalihkan pembicaraan tentunya.

Sakura mendengus lelah lalu membangkitkan dirinya. Sekarang ia duduk bersandar di dinding menghadap ke Ino. Seragam sekolahnya lusuh karena keringat, dan rambut _pink_ -nya yang ia ikat tinggi mulai terurai keluar dari jeratan karet.

"Masih kurang."

"Hei, kau adalah pelari tercepat di sekolah dan kau sedih karena pahamu besar? Berikan aku candaan yang lebih bagus."

"Aku hanya.. hanya ingin mencoba, _Pig_."

Dahi Ino mengerut perih mendengar isi hati Sakura. Oh dilema remaja dilanda cinta. Mencoba dan berjuang.

"Asal kamu tahu, Jidat, kulitmu sudah bagus dan postur tubuhmu ramping—terlihat ideal maksudku, mukamu cantik dan rambutmu enak dipegang, kau hanya perlu mendekatinya dan _voila_!" Jelas Ino sambil bergaya bak melempar confetti.

"Tidak semudah itu, _Pig_. Masa lalu kami bukan pondasi yang bagus. Ada Karin, dan aku tidak punya.."

"Apa?"

"Dada." Jawab Sakura _hopeless_ sembari memegang dadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar Sasuke suka yang berdada."

"Begitu pula aku tidak pernah dengar Sasuke suka dengan hal yang kau sebut tadi, _Pig_."

Hening menyelimuti ruangan Ino. Dia tahu Sakura sudah sangat jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Ino turut prihatin dengan keadaan sahabatnya, bukannya tak peduli tapi ia ingin Sakura mulai jauh dari Sasuke, karena sepertinya Sasuke juga sudah mulai jauh dari hal yang bersirobok dengan roman, karena mereka sudah berada di penghujung waktu di Konoha Highschool, jadi mereka akan lulus tahun ini, artinya mereka harus lebih mengedepankan aspek akademik daripada aspek sosial yang kurang penting. Hah.

"Fokus belajar saja sana."

Sakura melirik Ino sekilas, menghela napas, kemudian menjawab sambil mengambil pena Ino dan menggoyangkannya bak menggerakkan tongkat, " _Always_."

Ino terdiam sejenak. Matanya menyipit. Dadanya nyeri. Oh. Dan sebuah bantal mendarat manis di muka Sakura. "Berhenti mengutip Proffesor Snape, kau membuatku sedih."

"Tapi aku selalu, _Pig_. Serius." Kemudian dipindahkannya bantal dan pena itu di alas.

Melihat pembicaraan mereka yang mulai tidak ada gunanya, Ino berpikir sebaiknya Sakura segera kembali ke rumah, mendinginkan pikiran, juga sekarang sudah hampir larut. Toh besok juga masih masuk sekolah, kalau mau lanjut ngobrol, sih.

"Ya sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, ini sudah pukul enam sore."

Dan dengan itu Sakura berdiri, berjalan memungut tas dan _jumper_ yang ia letakkan asal di lantai kamar, lalu melenggang pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Ino.

Setelah mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan pagar, Ino kemudian kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil bantal yang tergeletak kempis lalu memaparkan dirinya di atas kasur sambil memeluk bantal itu, menatap langit-langit kamar beserta lampu bohlam yang menyala terang.

Sejenak ia ingat sesuatu yang ia lupa untuk lakukan.

.

.

.

" _Bloody hell_ , aku lupa nyontek PR Sakura."

.

.

.

Jarak antara rumah Ino dan kediamannya tidak terlalu jauh sebenarnya, tapi setelah melakukan _squat jump_ seratus kali, kaki siapa yang tidak kebas?

Sakura berjalan gontai memapah langkahnya menapaki jalan setapak. Sambil ditemani tas di punggung dan _jumper_ yang diikat di pinggang. Potret keadaannya saat ini dapat membuat orang berspekulasi bahwa dia adalah anak yang disiksa sekolah. Tumpukkan tugas mengantre dan sebagainya.

Banyak tetangga sempat bertanya tentang keadaannya, ia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab bohong. Bagaimana juga ia menjawabnya? _Aku kelelahan squat jump seratus kali untuk mendapatkan thigh gap yang disukai oleh idolaku_. Hm, tidak bagus.

Akhirnya setelah melewati lautan pertanyaan (yang sebenarnya membuat Sakura senang karena banyak orang peduli padanya) ia sampai rumah. Mengambil kunci dari saku kemudian membuka pintu.

Ia melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Sesegera mungkin ia mandi dan berkeramas dengan air hangat untuk melemaskan otot kemudian kembali ke kamarnya dan berpakaian.

Setelah ritual 'pulang ke rumah' selesai, Sakura menidurkan diri di kasur dengan pose bintang laut. Merenggangkan anggota tubuhnya untuk melancarkan sirkulasi darah—nasihat ibunya.

Ia melamun dalam diam mengamati tempel-tempelan benda langit berwarna hijau di atap yang ia beli saat kecil, yang dulu saat lampu dimatikan akan bersinar terang, dan yang sekarang sudah mulai redup karena kandungan fosfor yang terkikis waktu.

Kembali Sakura memikirkan saran Ino untuk tidak terlalu peduli pada Sasuke. Tapi sekeras-kerasnya ia membuang hal itu, pada akhirnya ketika berpapasan atau bersinggungan pasti akan kembali melekat erat di relung hati.

Mungkin Ino menganggap bahwa Sakura tidak akan mampu menggaet Sasuke, karena dulu Sakura sudah pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya dan dibalas dengan _'Ehmm, uh, baiklah aku berterima kasih atas perasaanmu, namun aku tidak dapat membalasnya, tapi aku harap kita masih berteman..'_

Dan dengan demikian jawabannya mengguncang Sakura—Ino juga, sebagai sahabat Sakura yang sudah _move on_ dari Sasuke.

Itu terjadi saat kelas sepuluh. Jadi sudah sekitar dua tiga tahun yang lalu. Ino merasa Sasuke adalah orang jahat, tapi Sakura tidak. Sakura menganggap Sasuke adalah seorang _bad boy_ yang keren dan sangat pintar, sangat tampan dan dermawan. Tidak yakin untuk yang terakhir.

Sakura benar-benar tidak menganggap Sasuke jahat, karena dulu saat sekolah menengah pertama mereka _pernah_ bersahabat, bersama Naruto, dan tentu itu membuatnya paham sikap, watak dan lakon kawannya.

Namun ya, semuanya berubah ketika pengakuan itu dideklarkan. Hubungan mereka menjadi _awkward_ dan Naruto yang saat itu suka kepada Sakura juga mulai menjauh dan mendekati gadis lain, sehingga mereka pecah. Sakura jadi lebih sering bersama Ino, dan Naruto tetap bersama Sasuke (Sakura sangat bersyukur Naruto tidak marah kepada Sasuke).

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa bodoh bila sedih pada hal ini. Prestasinya bagus, ia rajin belajar dan menjadi murid kesayangan guru-guru. Sosialnya bagus, ia bersobat dengan Ino si _cheerleader_ , ia wakil ketua klub karate dan sekretaris di PMR. Juga berteman sangat baik dengan Hinata yang notabene adalah kekasih Naruto, tidak ada masalah dengan hidupnya. Masih berbincang dengan si jabrik pirang walau tak sering. Tetap menyapa si pujaan bila mata bertatapan.

Benar-benar normal.

Namun ia merasa rindu dengan kenangan masa lalu berbarengan bertiga melakukan banyak hal, yang pada awalnya hanya kelompok tiga orang jangka panjang bisa menjadi kawan yang selalu pergi bersama-sama.

Memiliki satu dua pacar juga tak membantu banyak. Dulu kelas sepuluh—lima pekan setelah insiden itu—ia mencoba pacaran dengan kakak kelas bernama Toneri, tapi perasaannya tak berganti sehingga mereka putus. Lalu kelas sebelas ia di-PDKT dan ditembak Gaara via media sosial, ia terima saja atas saran Ino. Namun karena ada banyak hal dilakukan tanpa didasarkan oleh perasaan maka hubungan itu berakhir juga.

Dan sekarang, kelas dua belas, Sakura jomblo. Tidak berbangga pun tak menyesal juga.

Kalau dilihat, Sakura sudah beruntung. Toneri pintar, tampan, juga lumayan kaya—kata Ino—sangat sia-sia, Gaara sebagai kans kedua juga memiliki kriteria sama seperti Toneri dan seangkatan—lebih sia-sia lagi. Kesempatan tidak datang sesering kamu mendapat PR.

Lalu apa yang ia inginkan?

 _So simple yet so difficult_. Hanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Perasaannya tak berubah. Tidak bisa. Keinginannya sangat sederhana, tapi sulit dikabulkan. Ingin ia raih hati itu atau minimal kembali sebagai sahabat, bukan seperti sekarang yang _sekadar_ kenalan saja. Karena memori lama itu ia patri pada batu, bukan ia lukis di pasir pantai.

Ia rindu, sungguh. Sudah tiga tahun. Ia berteman dengan mereka seolah melupakan seisi dunia. Ia ingin berteman dengan mereka berdua atau ingin bersejoli dengan Sasuke pun ia tak tahu. Sakura hanya ingin merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya di tiga tahun yang lalu, dikelelingi kepribadian Sasuke dan Naruto yang menarik adalah hal yang menakjubkan. Dan dirinya menginginkan itu untuk kembali, entah dalam bentukan apa.

Sakura pun tak tahu bagaimana jika tak ada Ino di hidupnya. Akankah ia tak berteman dengan siapa-siapa? Menjadi terbelakang? Uh, mana tahu? Dia terdengar seperti _zombie_.

Hah sudahlah, ia lelah. Sakura terlelap.

.

.

.

Sakura bangun dari tidur dengan bau gurih mentega yang menguar dari dapur.

Sembari mengumpulkan nyawa, ia melirik ke jam di atas nakasnya. Pukul enam pagi. Ia lelah dan ketiduran lagi. Sekitar dua minggu ini ia pasti tidur dibawah pukul sembilan. Entah itu bagus atau tidak, yang pasti itu bukan siklus tidur yang _normal_ baginya. _Well,_ hidupnya tidak pernah normal semenjak Sasuke beranjak dari status sahabat menjadi kenalan.

Setelah terbaring bangun selama beberapa waktu, ia pun bangkit untuk mandi. Kembali masuk ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap dan berjalan menuju arah dapur.

Ia mendapati sepiring nasi bermentega, hangat dengan telur yang digoreng matang, disertai memo bewarna jingga yang ditempel di bibir piring. Pesannya singkat, _"Makan ini dan cuci piringnya sendiri ya, sayang, Ayah dan Ibu harus pergi sangat pagi._ _Kami mencintaimu_. _"_

Inilah alasan mengapa Sakura selalu ke rumah Ino. Orang tuanya bekerja dari pagi buta sampai tengah malam. Istirahat di rumah mungkin hanya tiga empat jam. Kesempatan bertemu dalam seminggu hanya sekitar dua tiga kali. Jujur saja Sakura kesepian, ia tahu ini bukan karena orang tuanya tidak suka bersamanya, tapi ini demi masa depan _nya_. Ia pun relakan.

Ia memakan sarapan sambil melamun. Seketika kembali memikirkan kedua orang tuanya. Perbincangan serius mereka tahun lalu terukir kembali. Perihal melembur untuk mendapat tambahan biaya—jaga-jaga bila Sakura tidak dapat undangan atau beasisw a—katanya. Keluarganya memang bukan keluarga yang kekurangan, namun juga bukan yang sangat berkecukupan untuk membiayai perguruan tinggi, apalagi bila berlanjut ke jenjang-jenjang atas mengingat betapa cemerlangnya Sakura. Otak, bukan jidat.

Ino ikut turut masuk ke pemikirannya. Tentang fokus belajar saja dan melupakan Sasuke. Semuanya campur aduk.

Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk prestasinya, pemikirannya mapan dalam bidang ilmu, hal-hal berkaitan tentang undangan dan beasiswa universitas serta trik-triknya sudah ia kuasai, ia optimis mendapatkannya. Tapi bukan berarti pasti, kan?

Ranking satu dipegang Uchiha, rangking dua dipegang Nara, rangking tiga barulah ia. Sakura pun tak yakin bila ketekunannya dapat mengalahkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Baginya itu belum mencapai target aman.

Dalam kental perawangannya, ia menemukan satu hal yang solid.

Mungkin.. mungkin memang sudah waktunya untuk menggeser prioritas.

.

.

.

Baru pagi tadi ia mengucap janji pada sepiring nasi telur—dan memo jingga—untuk melupakan kehidupan cinta, dan sekarang ia kembali masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak genap sepuluh menit kakinya menapak di ubin koridor sekolah hal itu sudah luluh. Terbuang ke sudut bumi. Menguap pergi entah sampai lapisan atmosfer ke berapa.

Ketika dilihatnya tiga orang berambut kontras berjalan di sampingnya. Berdekatan dan bercengkrama dengan hangat. Hitam, pirang dan merah. Sasuke, Naruto dan Karin.

Mendadak dadanya ngilu. Janji terlupakan, dan rasa yang baru saja berada di _recycle bin_ bak di- _restore_ kembali ke hatinya.

Ia selalu tahu kalau Sasuke dan Naruto adalah _frienemy_ abadi. Perlu ada yang menengahi di antara mereka. Sakura tahu itu _semenjak_ hari pertama mereka dijadikan satu tim. Dan sekarang posisinya tergantikan. Oleh perempuan yang pribadinya sebelas dua belas dengannya.

Rasanya sakit, tapi ini bukan yang pertama kali.

Ia tahu Karin jadi substitusi posisinya dari Ino. Saat itu awal kelas sebelas. Mereka bertiga andil dalam mengurusi tetek bengek kompetisi basket tahunan yang menjadi agenda tetap sekolah—Sasuke dan Naruto adalah anggota basket, dan Karin adalah kapten _cheers_. Data diri, izin-izin, surat tes kesehatan dan sejenisnya adalah salah satu urusan anak basket dan _cheers_ dalam mempersiapkan kompetisi, biasanya antara kelas sebelas dan dua belas.

Tentu tak ada yang aneh, malah sudah banyak yang tahu pasti kalau mereka bertiga akan andil. Merekalah yang teraktif melakoni kerjanya.

Ino tidak ikut banyak karena ia tidak punya alasan untuk merepotkan dirinya ketika ada Karin yang dengan senang hati _mengurus_ semuanya.

Lalu lewatlah masa-masa itu, selesailah tugas mereka dalam kompetisi yang telah terselenggara. Selesai sudah otot Sasuke dan Naruto berkiprah di lapangan, selesai pula kaki dan tangan Karin menari di lapangan yang sama. Namun keseharian mereka tidak berubah. Berjalan bersama kemana-mana, bertiga, seperti Sakura dulu bersama mereka. Bedanya, Sakura seperti itu selama delapan bulan, sedangkan Karin bertahan selama setahun lebih—meskipun sebagian memang kewajiban. Dari awal tahun kelas sebelas sampai awal tahun kelas dua belas yang berlanjut sampai sekarang bulan kedua jenjang akhir mereka.

Sakura mengerti pula kalau Karin menaruh rasa yang tidak dangkal pada Sasuke—itulah yang membuatnya tetap lengket dengan mereka—tapi ia bukanlah gadis yang buruk. Ia cerdas juga dewasa. Tipikal yang pas untuk melengkapi Sasuke si jenius dan Naruto si dungu yang kekanakan. Ditambah pula ia sepupu dari Naruto, tidak ada alasan untuk membenci sepupu yang saling bersama, kan? Walau ingin.

Jadi disimpannya rapat-rapat itu di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam. Ino pun tak akan berkata banyak bila pembicaraan mereka menyerempet ke Karin, karena Karin pun dianggapnya sebagai perempuan yang tidak layak untuk dipandang negatif.

Oh ayolah, memang kadang satu dua kali Karin berbuat sesuatu yang sepertinya disengaja untuk memancing emosi Sakura, namun sebelum semua meledak dan tumpah ruah, bak benteng beton, Naruto pasti langsung menyeretnya pergi, sambil tak lupa mengucap maaf. Memang, Naruto yang dewasa kala itu. Tapi tentu tidak setiap sikap Karin berlakon demikian.

Malah bukan kelakuan memancingnya yang ia kesali, melainkan keeratan Karin bersama dua _ex_ -nya. Bagaimana mereka bercanda gurau sambil menyortir dokumen di meja kantin, atau ketika mereka berolahraga bersama sebelum kompetisi, dimana Sakura melihat mereka berlatih hingga sore ketika ia baru keluar dari perpustakaan. Dua sisi yang berbeda antara mereka dan dirinya.

Iri. Mungkin kata yang pas.

Dan sekarang di sanalah mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas yang sama dengan Sakura.

Mencoba menghindar, ia berkamuflase dalam setelan _hoodie jumper-_ nya. Poninya ia lepas dari jepitan telinga, menutupi setengah mukanya. Merasa aman _yet noticeable_ , satu hal yang paling tidak bisa disembunyikan dari Sakura.

 _Well_ , sepertinya semenjak duo NaruSasu itu beranjak dari hidupnya, Sakura mengalami penumpulan otak.

"Oh, halo Haruno, selamat pagi. Rambut merah mudamu bagus seperti biasanya." Sapa perempuan berkacamata itu. Merujuk ke satu dua untai rambut yang meleset keluar dari _hoodie_ Sakura.

Matanya yang tertutup rambut mengedip beberapa kali sebelum ia menyadarinya. Oh ya tentu, yang berambut _pink_ di sekolah ini hanya Sakura. Ingin ia hantamkan jidat lebarnya ke tembok terdekat, tapi ia hanya berangan saja.

Dengan sigap ia menurunkan _hoodie_ -nya dan menyingkap poni yang menutup matanya. Mencoba mengatur mimik wajah agar terlihat tidak kenapa-kenapa. Lalu mata hijaunya melirik, terpancar jelas dari sana, bertemu dengan ketiga pasang mata beda warna yang kompak menatapnya. Perasaan itu kembali membanjiri seisi hatinya. Aura yang berkeliling di sekitar membuat Sakura keringat dingin. Ia gugup. Ia panik. Namun tak tahu mengapa demikian. Semuanya normal, kan?

Ya, normal.

"Halo, Karin, dan Naruto, Sasuke- _kun_ juga."

"Pagi juga, Sakura _-chan_."

"Hn, pagi."

Dan seperti biasa pula, hari itu ia mulai dengan hati yang berdenyut nyeri.

.

.

.

Pagi hari Sakura di dalam kelas di awali dengan _essay_ biologi. Kemudian dilanjut dengan pelajaran Asuma- _sensei_ mengenai sejarah. Lalu bel istirahat berbunyi.

Dan dengan sekejap Ino sudah mengklaim meja Sakura dengan buku tugas matematika. Ia memajukan tubuhnya sehingga wajah mereka bertatapan jelas.

"Jidat, kemarin aku lupa nyontek." Ucap Ino cepat dengan _puppy eyes_ dan tangan yang terkatup memohon.

Mata Sakura menyipit, ia ingat kemarin Ino memperlakukannya dengan _sedikit_ baik pasti ada alasannya, oh rupanya. Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia perbuat temannya satu ini. Kemarin Kakashi- _sensei_ memberi mereka tugas rumah untuk dikumpulkan di jamnya nanti, mendengar jatuh tempo yang dekat Sakura langsung mengerjakannya setelah kaki Kakashi beranjak dari kelas.

Dan sekarang disinilah temannya meminta. Apakah harus diberi secara cuma-cuma?

 _Well_ , Sakura memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang sedikit.

" _Pig_. Kau terlambat masuk tadi dan ini hal pertama yang kau katakan padaku? Oh sungguh sobat yang baik."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Hmph!"

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah. Selamat pagi Sakuraku sayang~"

"Kau terdengar seperti lesbi."

"Aku bangga bila pasanganku dirimu, muach!" Ino dengan seksinya memasang muka _'minta diserang'_ sambil melempar kecup basah ke udara.

Bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri, ia tidak bisa membayangkan. Apakah ini yang dirasakan Kiba saat dirinya menyebut pemuda itu homo bersama Shino? Menakutkan. Mungkin memang benar jika Ino telah menjadi mutan setelah tercebur ke sesuatu yang disebut 'jatuh cinta kepada Shimura Sai'. Aneh bin binal.

"B-Baiklah, ambil ini." Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan buku tugas miliknya dan segera diambil oleh Ino.

Ino menang.

"Terima kasih Cakuyaa~!"

Setelah menyelami beberapa waktu pemulihan dari tindakan Ino yang sangat mencengangkan, Sakura kembali normal.

"Ckckck. Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku Jidat, kau memang pandai berakting Ino." Ujarnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Terima kasih atas komplimenmu, Jidat. Aku menghargainya."

"Sangat cocok dengan Sai."

"Terima kasih untuk yang itu juga."

Lalu keadaan kembali hening dalam diri Sakura. Dirinya sekarang ditemani suara goresan pensil Ino di atas kertas buku dan riuhnya suara murid di jam istirahat.

Sakura mengamati Ino menyalin pekerjaannya ke buku tugas. Dalam posisi berdiri. Ia bisa melihat paha dan kaki Ino dengan jelas. Meski tertutup dengan rok tiga perempat paha, Sakura masih bisa mengetahui dengan jelas kalau Ino tidak punya _thigh gap_. Dan gadis itu pun tak memikirkannya. Karena memang sudah lama Ino _move on_ dari Sasuke dan pindah menyukai Sai.

Bisakah ia menjadi seperti Ino? Menemukan pria keren lainnya dan melupakan semua hal bodoh ini? Atau memang Sakura yang hanya peduli dengan tampilan orang sehingga tak menyadari adanya magnet-magnet lain yang siap membuatnya terpikat?

Pun lagi-lagi Sakura tak tahu apa jawabnya.

Perasaannya kuat dan itu kepada Sasuke. Hanya padanyalah hati itu berlabuh. Belum ada samudra atau dermaga lain yang ingin ia tuju. Belum ada orang lain yang ingin ia capai.

Belum berjalan lanjut lamunan itu, jidatnya terhantam oleh sesuatu yang sangat keras. Tangan Ino menampar keras dahinya yang lebar.

"Ow! Apa-apaan itu, _Pig!_ " Tolaknya sambil mengusap-usap bekas tamparan Ino. Panas menjalar di setiap syaraf sensorik kepalanya.

"Istirahat sudah selesai. Aku juga sudah rampung menyalin dan kudapati kau mengamati pahaku, siapa yang lesbi sekarang, hah?" Ucap Ino angkuh.

"A-Aku tidak menatap pahamu!"

" _You did._ "

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"TIDAK!"

"IYAA!"

Dan guru matematika mereka pun masuk. Berdeham sebentar. Kakashi menengok ke arah dua remaja putri yang berbincang secara _tidak wajar_. Ketika siswa lainnya sudah duduk diam menunggu pelajaran, dua itu malah bertatapan dengan ganas. Menghela napas malas Kakashi mulai bersuara. _Well_ , waktunya menjadi guru yang bijak.

"Wah, aku mendapat sambutan meriah dari Sakura dan Ino, boleh dihentikan sekarang?"

Seketika itu pula keduanya berhenti dan kembali fokus ke kelas.

.

.

.

Menutup diktatnya keras, Kakashi memungut spidol dan map absensi guru dari meja.

"Baiklah itu tadi sudah cukup, kurasa. Oh ya, tolong kerjakan tugas tujuh di halaman 281 sebagai PR."

Diikuti suara desahan—mengeluh—para siswa, Kakashi berjalan keluar pintu. Namun sebuah ingatan menyergap masuk dan menghentikannya. Ia berbalik dan melihat para siswa pria sudah sembarang membuka baju dan berganti di satu ruangan yang sama dengan siswi-siswi yang sepertinya pun tidak terlalu peduli. Wajar sih, sehabis ini pelajaran mereka adalah olahraga.

"Ehm.. aku lupa sesuatu, anak-anak."

"Kakashi _-sensei_ pasti akan menambahkan tugas, kan?!" Teriak Naruto.

"Kau sangat jahat, _sensei._ " Tambah Tenten.

"Jangan siksa kami, kumohon, aku bahkan tidak paham aljabar, _sensei_!" Sahut Kiba.

Komentar terakhir sukses membuat pembuluh darah di kepala Kakashi melebar. Berusaha tenang, akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan pengumuman."

Seketika kelas pun hening. Para siswa yang sedang melepas bajunya berhenti dan menyisihkan waktu untuk mendengar gurunya.

"Ada sebuah hal yang harus sekolah lakukan kepada kalian. Ya seperti yang kalian tahu, tes psikologi kita yang terakhir tidak membuahkan hasil yang akurat karena banyak dari kalian sudah terkontaminasi dengan tes itu. Guru-guru dan para spesialis psikologi sudah berunding mengenai ini. Maka kami tim guru akan mengadakan penilaian sikap berdasarkan perilaku kalian kepada teman kalian—"

"Lho, _sensei—_ "

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Tenten. Kalian disini berjumlah tiga puluh anak kan? Kalian akan dibagi menjadi lima kelompok. Jadi setiap kelompok beranggotakan enam anak. Masing-masing anak akan diberi buku yang berukuran folio, yang nantinya harus kalian isi dengan tindakan, pendapat atau perasaan kalian terhadap kelima anggota kalian yang lain sehari-hari, _sampai akhir tahun kalian nanti_. Mungkin simpelnya seperti buku harian, tapi dinilai dan diperiksa."

Sesudah Kakashi selesai bicara, seisi kelas meledak mengajukan opininya masing-masing. Semuanya terbang sendiri-senditi tak teratur. Telinga Kakashi tidak mampu memuat semuanya, namun ada satu yang terselip masuk, dan itu bukan opini, melainkan pertanyaan.

"Lalu, bagaimana penentuan kelompoknya, _sensei_? Tidak sesuai nomor absen, kan?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Ino. Kelompok kalian sudah ditentukan secara objektif oleh staf penanggung jawab yang terdiri dari wali kelas kalian semenjak di bangku kelas sepuluh sampai sekarang. Daftarnnya sudah ada di anganku. Mungkin di antara kelompok nanti ada yang memiliki hubungan baik maupun kurang baik. Kami para guru tidak hanya mengajar di sekolah ini, kami juga mengamati perkembangan mental kalian. Dari yang bermusuhan jadi bersahabat atau sebaliknya, akan kami tempatkan untuk penilaian."

"Interupsi, _sensei_!"

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi, Ino?"

"Bukankah lebih baik, apabila kami ditempatkan bersama orang yang kami kenal dengan dekat? Kurasa itu akan melancarkan sistem penilaiannya."

"Kelancaran sistem penilaian bukanlah prioritas kami, kami pun juga tak cari aman. Kami mencari keakuratan dari subjek yang bersifat _awam_. Coba aku beri contoh seperti ini, misal aku memasangkanmu dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji, yang sudah berkawan lama, menurutmu bagaimana hasil yang kau tulis dalam buku itu nanti? Aku bisa menebak jika kau akan menulis halaman-halaman tentang kemana kalian pergi bersama dimana itu selalu sama setiap harinya, lalu _shoji_ , lalu kemana kalian pergi makan siang, dan keseharian lainnya? Kami tidak mendapat apa yang kami inginkan dari hal itu. Apa aku salah?"

"Ti-tidak, _sensei_."

"Alasan lain kami menempatkan enam orang yang bermacam-macam nanti adalah mencari hasil dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Penilaian dari kawan, lawan atau sekadar kenalan tentu tidak akan sama, bukan? Dan tolong lakukan hal ini dengan serius, ini masuk ke dalam penilaian sikap yang turut menentukan kelulusan kalian. Juga bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian satu sama lain, mengingat ini adalah tahun terakhir kalian disini."

Skakmat. Tidak ada yang bertanya lagi.

Dan penjelasan panjang lebar itu pun secara (tidak) mengejutkan berakhir dengan tepuk tangan para audiens. Bak seperti menyoraki pembina upacara seusai memberikan amanat—yang biasanya dilupakan dua menit kemudian.

Sakura sebenarnya lelah mendengar guru satu itu berbicara panjang, namun isinya memang padat untuk pertanyaan yang diajukan. Meskipun ia masih bisa merangkumnya jadi seperti ini:

 _"Akan dibentuk kelompok penilaian psikologi beranggota enam orang. Orang di dalamnya dipilih secara spesial dengan mempertimbangkan kondisi sosial. Penilaian ini masuk ke dalam standar kelulusan. Dan mungkin memperbaiki hubungan satu sama lain karena sebentar lagi akan berpisah."_

Itu yang Sakura tulis di buku tugas matematikanya. Dan sekarang jam olahraga sudah terpotong seperempat bagian oleh ocehan Kakashi—yang sebenarnya penting, sih.

"Itu cukup jelas, kan anak-anak?"

"Jelas~!"

"Baik, sekarang aku akan membagi kelompoknya. Ingat, ini tidak main-main."

Kadar oksigen perlahan menipis, beberapa siswa menarik napas berat.

Ya juga mungkin otak Sakura mengalami kemunduran, karena harusnya ia panik mengingat bahwa dirinya memiliki hubungan yang sangat tidak baik dengan—

"Kelompok pertama; Sakura, Ino, Karin, Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke."

Keenamnya mengejang seketika. Terutama Sakura. Oh lihatlah, sisi baiknya ia bersama sobatnya, Ino, dan sisi buruknya ia bersama Naruto—em, tidak buruk juga sih—lalu Karin, serta Gaara dan Sasuke. _Gaara dan Sasuke_.

" _Se-sensei!_ Tunggu dulu, kami—"

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, Sakura, akan ada yang senang dan yang tidak, tapi kelompok kalian adalah kombinasi yang bagus untuk penilaian ini, kurasa masing-masing kalian sudah paham, kan?"

Dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan muka yang tertekuk Sakura menjawab, "Kami paham, _sensei_." Ini parah, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, untuk kelompok dua; Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, dan Hinata."

Sejenak diam dan meledaklah emosi Naruto.

" _SENSEI_! Kau tidak bisa menempatkan satu perempuan dengan lima laki-laki!"

"Naruto, ini tidak seperti mereka akan selalu berada di atap yang sama. Ini hanya penilaian, _gender_ sama sekali tidak berpengaruh."

Penjelasan yang diberikan Kakashi sudah jelas, namun belum cukup menenangkan _temper_ Naruto.

"AKU INGIN IA DIPINDAH KEMARI!" Paksa Naruto, keras.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, lalu siapa yang ingin kau tukar dengan dirinya?" Kakashi balas bertanya dengan tenang.

Naruto pun hening diam. Menimbang-nimbang bila memang ada yang bisa ia tukar dengan belahan hatinya. Untuk Sasuke, Karin dan Gaara tentu ia simpan karena ia dekat dengan mereka, mungkin Sakura atau Ino. Tapi bila ia mengeluarkan yang satu dan menyimpan yang lain untuk diganti jadi Hinata apa yang akan terjadi? Sakura—sobat lamanya—dan Hinata memang berkawan baik, tapi Naruto merasa Sakura tidak akan kuat berada diantara _dirinya dan Sasuke_ bila tanpa Ino. Ino pun akan menjadi _stranger_ apabila Sakura didepak dari sini, karena sepupunya pun hanya kenalan dalam tim dengan Ino.

Membayangkan semuanya dapat menjadi kacau, Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak jadi, _sensei._ "

" _See. All was well_. Semua ditata sesuai porsinya. Aku memang sengaja menaruh Kiba dan Shino bersama Hinata untuk menjaganya, juga menaruh Hinata disana untuk menjaga Sai. Disana Shikamaru dan Chouji juga bisa belajar bagaimana mengerti Sai. Shikamaru juga bisa lebih paham dengan pribadi Kiba dan Shino, juga barangkali masakan Hinata bisa menenangkan mereka semua, bukan begitu?"

Itu pun disetujui oleh keenamnya.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto _-kun_." Ujar Hinata sambil melempar senyum ke arah pacarnya. Dibalas dengan senyuman lembut khas Naruto.

Setelah suasana kembali normal, Kakashi membacakan kelompok ketiga, keempat dan terakhir kelima. Melihat semuanya sudah jelas, Kakashi memutuskan ini sudah waktunya ia hengkang mengingat waktu mengajar Gai- _sensei_ sudah ia boikot sebagian.

"Yah kurasa itu saja yang dapat kusampaikan. Buku itu dapat kalian ambil di ruang guru setelah kalian pulang sekolah. Tapi.. untuk penilaiannya, bisa kalian mulai dari sekarang. Baiklah, selamat siang anak-anak. Tidak perlu cemas, ini hanya seperti tim tiga orang jangka panjang kelas sepuluh lalu, namun sekarang jumlahnya enam orang, haha. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Dan dengan demikian guru bermasker itu pergi dari kelas, menyisakan beberapa murid yang kembali mengganti baju dan beberapa yang masih membatu syok.

Juga Sakura yang pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sakura, kuatkan imanmu."

"Kamu juga, Ino."

.

.

.

Rupanya pelajaran olahraga tidak berbeda jauh dari matematika. Semua guru terlihat sumringah menyambut sistem penilaian psikologi ini. Termasuk Gai _-sensei_ yang ternyata malah membahas mengenai hal itu.

Setelah berbincang-bincang tidak perlu—menurut Sakura—beliau juga menyarankan untuk setiap kelompok setidaknya meluangkan waktu untuk bersama-sama, misal mengerjakan tugas atau sekadar berjalan-jalan di akhir pekan. Untuk penilaian tentunya.

Mungkin nanti sekali dua kali dalam seminggu kelompoknya akan mengerjakan tugas bersama atau berjalan ke kantin bersama. Hm, ke kantin bersama-sama? Oh, kenangan itu menyerang kembali. Berkata jujur, ia ingin tidak ada Garino (Gaara, Karin, Ino) saat ia bersama dengan NaruSasu. Egois memang, mengingat buruknya hubungan mereka sekarang. Pun dia tak akan kaget bila ada yang darah tinggi nanti, tensi diantara mereka begitu mencekam, salah bicara sedikit mungkin sudah melukai hati orang, atau malah Sakura disini yang paling mudah terluka? Entahlah, tapi seharusnya itu baik-baik saja—ada Ino.

Sebelum Sakura sempat mengeluh mengenai nasibnya, Gai- _sensei_ sudah mengambil waktu untuk bicara lagi.

"Ah ya anak-anak, aku rasa ngocehku tadi kebanyakan. Waktu yang tersisa sampai pulang sekolah nanti hanya sekitar setengah jam. Hari ini aku perlu nilai, kita akan melakukan penilaian yang cepat saja. Lari dua ratus meter, skor diambil dari waktu yang ditempuh. Semakin cepat semakin tinggi nilainya."

Lalu mereka pindah ke trek lari sekolah sementara Gai- _sensei_ mengambil _stopwatch_ , peluit dan lembar hijau dimana semua data nilai nanti tertulis.

Sesampainya di trek mereka otomatis melakukan pemanasan, menyiapkan otot kaki untuk berlari.

Tidak lama kemudian Gai _-sensei_ kembali dan segera memulai.

"Untuk yang pertama; Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji dan Tenten silahkan bersiap-siap di lapangan dan lari _sprint_ sampai ke _finish_ di trek ketika peluit dibunyikan."

"Pasti Sakura _-san_ jadi yang tercepat lagi kali ini! Semangat masa mudamu begitu membara! Aku jadi ikut semangat!" Sorak Lee penuh semangat dari trek lari bernomor satu di ujung paling dalam lapangan.

"Lee- _san_ jangan terlalu memujiku, semangat juga!" Jawab Sakura balik sembari mengikat rambut pendeknya tinggi. Dengan senyuman dari trek lari keempat ia memandang Lee, bermaksud menyampaikan senyum terima kasih atas pujiannya, namun tak dipungkiri bahwa saat ia menengok ke arah kiri sedikit serong ke belakang membuat penampakan Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat jelas. Naruto turut menatap Sakura. Juga Sasuke yang tepat berada di kiri belakangnya.

Memutus tatap-tatapan, Sakura berangsur memasang _start_ jongkok. Gai- _sensei_ yang melihat semuanya sudah siap, segera memulai.

"Bersedia."

"Siap."

 **PRIIITT!**

Lalu keenamnya melesat bak kilat.

Urutan nomor satu dipegang Sakura, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena selangkah kemudian diambil oleh Sasuke. Lari _sprint_ memerlukan dua aspek paling utama, yaitu stamina dan kecepatan. Sakura beruntung karena kedua aspek itu tinggi dan seimbang dalam dirinya. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke pun berkondisi demikian.

Posisi nomor satu berpindah-pindah antara Sasuke dan Sakura, menyisakan empat orang lainnya yang sedikit tertinggal di belakang.

Naruto dan Lee memang memiliki stamina hebat namun massa tubuh dan gaya yang dikeluarkan mereka mempengaruhi percepatannya sehingga ada satu nomor dibawah Sasuke dan Sakura, begitu juga Neji dan Tenten.

Tempat pertama diperoleh Sasuke selama beberapa detik sebelum Sakura kembali menyabetnya. Mengerahkan seluruh ototnya untuk menegang dan memberi dorongan tenaga pada telapak kakinya. Melawan gravitasi dan menghabiskan seluruh energi yang ia punya.

Angin yang berhembus diantara tubuh Sakura membuat keringatnya terasa dingin. Lidahnya kelu.

 _Apa yang terjadi?!_

Mendadak badannya terasa tidak enak digerakkan. Pandangannya memburam, tubuhnya perlahan lemas. Perutnya terasa perih lalu Sakura pun jatuh tersungkur.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Tada... (?)

Halo semua, saya author baru di fandom Naruto Indonesia :D mohon bimbingannya ~

Maafkan diriku apabila kalian tidak kerasan sama fic satu ini, karena awalnya ini mau saya buat jadi OS eh endingnya jadi macam gini :' (ada banyak plot hole, duh) Cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa keadaanku di sekolah, yah begitulah hehe..

Should I continue? Let me know your answer!

Sekian bacotnya, and thanks for your time reading this trash DX

NatashAurel


	2. Permulaan

**Thigh Gap  
by: NatashAurel**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku Highschool!AU**

 **Time setting: 17/18 tahun (The Last)**

* * *

 **Summary:**

Apa yang terjadi ketika si idola nomor satu sekolah punya sebuah fetish? Katastrof. Semua gadis berbondong-bondong memilikinya. Termasuk Sakura, yang merasa dirinya tak punya _thigh gap_ yang di _-fetish-_ kan oleh Sasuke.

* * *

 _Previously in chapter 1_

.

.

 **PRIIITT!**

Lalu keenamnya melesat bak kilat.

Urutan nomor satu dipegang Sakura, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena selangkah kemudian diambil oleh Sasuke.

Tempat pertama diperoleh Sasuke selama beberapa detik sebelum Sakura kembali menyabetnya. Mengerahkan seluruh ototnya untuk menegang dan memberi dorongan tenaga pada telapak kakinya. Melawan gravitasi dan menghabiskan seluruh energi yang ia punya.

Angin yang berhembus diantara tubuh Sakura membuat keringatnya terasa dingin. Lidahnya kelu.

 _Apa yang terjadi?!_

Mendadak badannya terasa tidak enak digerakkan. Pandangannya memburam, tubuhnya perlahan lemas. Perutnya terasa perih lalu Sakura pun jatuh tersungkur.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lembutnya kain yang terasa di kulit dan udara sepoi yang terus menerpa wajahnya membuat ia merasa nyenyak untuk tidur. Kasur yang empuk serta bantal yang berisi seolah menjadikan Sakura satu dengan mereka.

 _Ah, aku pasti tertidur lagi~_

Pikirnya sambil mengolet ke arah kanan dan kiri. Merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk melemaskan otot-otot yang tegang karena posisi tidur yang (mungkin) salah.

Namun intensitas cahaya yang ada di sekitar menyadarkan Sakura bahwa ia berada bukan di kamarnya (karena ia hanya punya satu jendela dan satu lampu, yang itupun redup).

Seketika ia langsung membuka matanya. Ia disuguhi pemandangan lampu neon dan kipas berbaling tiga yang berputar pelan menempel pada atap triplek putih. _'Ini kan UKS!'_ Sakura langsung bangun dan menatap ke sekitar.

Pandangannya langsung menemukan sesosok yang ia kenal.

"Sakura! Kau sudah bangun." Ujar Shizune, guru piket UKS, sembari berjalan ke arah kasur Sakura.

Sakura dengan mata sayunya mengikuti arah langkah kaki Shizune. Sesampainya perempuan itu di depan kasur Sakura, ia bertanya kepadanya.

"Shizune- _san_?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" Tanyanya linglung.

Sejenak Shizune menghela napas, kemudian duduk di kasur Sakura sambil menatapnya. Dengan lembut jari telunjuk tangan kirinya mendorong dahi Sakura.

"Kau pingsan, ingat?" Ucapnya.

Mengabaikan gaya dorong akibat sentilan telunjuk Shizune, otak Sakura mencoba memutar ulang kejadian apa yang membuatnya berada di ruangan ini. Ia tahu bahwa sebelumnya ia berada di jam olahraga melihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Namun sebelum ia sempat memproses peristiwa yang terjadi, ia sudah terlebih dahulu dikagetkan dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba dua makhluk satu spesies dengannya.

"JIDAT!" / "HARUNO!"

Ucap Ino dan Gai- _sensei_ serentak sembari menyibak tirai yang menutup bilik kasur Sakura di UKS.

Dengan refleks Shizune memukul kepala Ino dan Gai- _sensei_ menggunakan papan kayu yang menjepit dokumen-dokumen miliknya.

"Ssst! Ini ruang kesehatan, bodoh! Jangan berisik!"

"Aw! Shizune- _san_ tidak perlu memukulku!" Balas Ino sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Shizune, aku tahu kau masih muda, tapi jangan buat masa mudamu melukaiku!"

Komentar itu membuat Shizune semakin ingin memberi dua orang tak tahu etika ini bogem mentah yang mungkin akan menyebabkan mereka juga tinggal di UKS bersama Sakura.

Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sakura sudah menengahi.

"Sudah sudah sudah, daripada bertengkar, bisakah salah satu diantara kalian menceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sakura bingung sambil menatap tiga insan lain di biliknya.

Shizune menatap Ino dan Gai - _sensei_ yang saling berpandangan, kemudian Gai _-sensei_ mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan, saat berlari _sprint_. Jadilah kau berakhir disini. Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba pingsan, Haruno? Setahuku kau cukup sehat. Apakah kamu punya penyakit? Demam? Mual? Pusing? Muntaber? Haid? Telat? Atau—"

"Tutuplah mulutmu!" Teriak Ino dan Shizune sambil mencubit masing-masing pipi Gai- _sensei_ dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku? Pingsan?" Tanya Sakura dengan memasang muka bingung yang sangat tidak nyambung dengan teriak kesakitan Gai-sensei sebagai latar suara.

"Iya. Pingsan." Jawab Shizune spontan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sepertinya karena maag. Lambungmu tidak terisi apapun dan kau juga mengeluarkan energi yang banyak, sehingga kau mendadak pingsan. Apakah kamu sedang diet, sampai-sampai perutmu kosong begitu?" Ucap Shizune sembari tangannya menepuk-nepuk perut Sakura, isyarat bahwa ia telah mememeriksa perutnya yang kembung.

"A-Ah ..."

Sakura pun ingat apa yang terjadi hari ini. Mulai dari awal pagi sarapan, diteriaki lesbi oleh Ino, pengumuman mengejutkan dari Kakashi-sensei, sampai akhirnya lari sprint di jam terakhir. Ia coba mencernanya perlahan-lahan sampai akhirnya sebuah bohlam lampu menyala terang di atas kepalanya pertanda semua terpetakan dengan jelas dan ia menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku tidak makan dan minum di jam istirahat." Kata Sakura dengan polos.

Shizune mendengus, sungguh.

"Aduh, kau ini. Bisa-bisanya seorang anggota PMR lupa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa?"

Dengan kesadaran yang masih belum pulih penuh, telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Ino. Refleks, Ino memasang muka terkejut ala pemain drama Korea.

" _What_? Aku? Jidat, bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku? Apa yang telah kuperbuat hingga kau menuduhku?" Balas Ino beserta suara yang menderu bak pemeran pembantu yang ditindas majikannya di pentas tunggal teater sekolah mereka beberapa bulan lalu.

"Kau meminjam buku tugas matematikaku." Tatap Sakura sambil menyipit sinis.

"Apa hubungannya buku matematika dengan maag?!" Balas Ino tidak terima.

"Karena kau menyalinnya lama sekali! Aku jadi tidak sempat memintamu untuk pergi ke kantin bersama!"

"Hah! Alasan! Bilang saja kau kehabisan waktu menatapi paha seksi sahabatmu ini! Dasar lesbi!"

"A-Apa?! Aku tidak menatapi pahamu! Dan, hei! Aku bukan lesbi, _Pig_!"

Berlanjut berbagai ucapan dibalaskan dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf setiap kalimatnya, sampai kemudian Shizune pun berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan menyiapkan papan kayunya untuk dipukulkan di kepala Ino dan Sakura namun ia kalah cepat ketika Gai-sensei terlebih dulu memecah keributan.

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu!" Dengan kedua telapak tangan berpose seperti ingin memberkati seisi dunia, Gai-sensei maju dan kemudian duduk di kursi tunggu sebelah matras tidur Sakura.

Seturut dengan perintah Gai-sensei, dua siswi beda warna rambut ini seketika hening.

Guru yang tipikal dengan baju _one-piece_ hijaunya yang ketat itu pun memasang kuda-kuda serius. Ia berdeham seperti bapak-bapak. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi bapak-bapak sungguhan (karena usianya memang sudah usia bapak-bapak) yang akan memberi ceramah pada anak tunggalnya yang ingin kawin lari.

"Haruno, sungguh? Apakah kau benar-benar lesbi? Aku paham dunia memang berkembang sangat cepat dan populasi LGBT—"

Ucapan itu tidak berlanjut ketika Shizune memukul kepala Gai- _sensei_ sangat keras dengan energi yang sudah ia simpan dari tadi. Bunyinya pun tidak main sampai membuat seluruh makhluk hidup di UKS terkaget, termasuk dua ekor cicak yang sedang kawin pun lari tunggang langgang bersembunyi ke belakang lemari.

"Sungguh sekolah yang ajaib. Anak-anaknya berisik. Gurunya pun gesrek. Sudahlah. Oh ya Sakura, kau sudah bangun jadi segeralah ambil buku penilaian itu dan pergilah pulang. Ini sudah kusiapkan obat maag untukmu." Ucap Shizune sambil menyerahkan potongan dua butir tablet pereda maag yang masih ada bungkusnya.

"Oh baiklah. Terima kasih, Shizune- _san_." Sembari tangannya menerima.

Sakura kemudian segera hengkang dari tempat itu bersama Ino, meninggalkan Gai- _sensei_ yang masih mendesah kesakitan akibat dipukul menggunakan ujung dari papan kayu oleh Shizune.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Sakura dan Ino di kelas, kebanyakan peserta didik sudah pulang, kecuali beberapa yang sepertinya masih ada keperluan atau kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sepulang sekolah. Termasuk salah satunya adalah dua orang yaitu Karin dan Naruto. Mereka tengah duduk-dudukan santai di atas meja paling belakang kelas sambil menenteng tas ransel di punggung seolah sedang menunggu seseorang.

Saat Sakura masuk, kehadirannya langsung disadari oleh Naruto yang kemudian segera memanggilnya.

"Hei, Sakura- _chan_!"

Reflek, Sakura menoleh dan melihat Naruto dengan wajahnya yang sumringah berjalan ke arahnya. Masih lengkap dengan baju seragam olahraganya yang sedikit lembab karena keringat, Naruto kemudian memberikan dua buku penilaian psikologi milik Sakura dan Ino, yang seharusnya mereka ambil di ruang guru.

"Ini aku sudah—"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika dengan keras Karin menyambar dua buku tebal berukuran folio itu, kemudian menggunakan dua tangan ia menyodorkan masing-masing buku ke tangan Sakura dan Ino.

"Aku dan Naruto yang tadi mengambilnya. Nih, ambil." Ucap Karin, sambil disertai nada yang sedikit judes entah karena apa.

Kaget karena sikap Karin yang terlihat seperti ia sedang marah, Sakura dan Ino dengan gesit segera menerima dua buku itu.

"Ayo cepat, Naruto, tante Kushina sudah menunggu lama di depan!" Karin berkata sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Naruto—ingin cepat mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu—yang direspon Naruto dengan keengganan dan isyarat bagi Karin untuk duluan. _'Nanti aku menyusul, kau duluan saja.'_

Karin mendecih sebal mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari sepupunya. Ia pun keluar dari kelas dengan berjalan namun kecepatannya seperti berlari. Hilang begitu saja dari pandangan tiga insan berwarna rambut terang yang masih ada di dalam kelas.

"Sakura, Ino, maafkan Karin ya. Sepertinya dia ngambek lagi." Mohon Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangan yang dikatupkan.

"Udah biasa dia mah," Ino berujar sambil menginspeksi buku dengan membalik-baliknya, tidak peduli.

"Kenapa Karin marah-marah?" Tanya Sakura, bingung, menghiraukan semuanya kecuali suara tapak kaki Karin yang semakin mengecil.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto kemudian teringat peristiwa yang terjadi saat Sakura pingsan di trek lari tadi. Sebenarnya peristiwa itu membuat kaget semua orang yang menyaksikannya, bukan karena pingsannya Haruno Sakura si murid atletis, namun karena apa yang terjadi setelah itu bukanlah hal yang dapat diduga oleh semua orang disana. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia beritahukan kepada Sakura atau tidak. Namun cerita tidak cerita akhirnya toh nanti Sakura juga akan tahu, maka dari itu Naruto memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sakura sekarang.

"Saat kamu tadi pingsan di jam olahraga, Sasuke yang menggendongmu ke UKS. Semua sedikit geger tapi ya begitulah yang terjadi. Jadi mungkin Karin sebal karena itu." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi _'ya begitulah~'_.

Sakura bengong tak berkutik dan Ino _jawdrop_. Sakura tak tahu bagaimana harus merespon Naruto, mulutnya membuka dan menutup layaknya ikan yang terdampar di luar air. _'Apa? Sasuke? Sasuke yang itu? Ga mungkin.'_ Sakura kemudian melempar bahasa isyarat kepada Ino seolah meminta penjelasan, namun yang diberi kode mulutnya masih menganga sambil menatap Naruto.

Karena sahabatnya tidak melakukan apapun Sakura akhirnya membuka suara.

" _Pig!_ Kenapa kau tidak cerita?!"

"Heh?! Aku tadi _skip_ pelajaran Gai - _sensei_ sama Sai." Balas Ino, kelewat jujur.

Sakura hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya, kesal karena Ino yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sama sekali tidak tahu menahu mengenai hal ini. Malah membolos pelajaran dengan pacarnya. _'Aduh, kacau ini anak.'_

"Yang benar saja?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sungguh. Aku tidak bohong, ketahuan kan dari ekspresi Karin tadi." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura pun sedikit terguncang, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan memegang meja terdekat. Naruto terlihat bergerak-gerak seperti gelisah sebelum ia mengatakan..

"Uhmm, ano, Sakura- _chan_ dan Ino. Aku juga sekalian mau minta maaf. Tadi saat pembagian kelompok sepertinya aku terlalu temperamental. Aku sangat minta maaf." Kali ini tangan yang Naruto katupkan ia angkat ke depan kepalanya sambil ia menunduk, membuktikan sebuah permintaan maaf yang tulus.

"E-Eh, iya gapapa. Kan kamu pacarnya, wajar dong." Balas Sakura sedikit canggung diiyakan oleh Ino yang mengangguk. Mereka membalas seadanya, masih terkena efek syok dari informasi Naruto mengenai Sasuke yang baru saja mereka cerna.

"Haha, iya juga. Habisnya aku kelewat sayang sama Hinata- _chan_ , jadi agak posesif gitu. Eh udah ya, duluan. Ponselku bergetar, sepertinya Karin yang menelpon. Dahh! Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura- _chan_ jangan lupa jaga kesehatan, Ino juga deh, sekalian, hehe. _See you tomorrow!_ "

..adalah perkataan terakhir Naruto sebelum dia berlari cepat ala ninja, keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan dua orang yang kurang lebihnya masih _speechless_ dengan kejadian barusan. Untuk Ino, ia masih tidak bisa menerka bahwa Sasuke lah yang menggendong Sakura ke ruang kesehatan. Untuk Sakura, ia juga sama namun perkataan terakhir Naruto juga sedikit berpengaruh pada dirinya sekarang.

 _'_ _Habisnya aku kelewat sayang sama Hinata-chan.'_

Bukannya cemburu, hanya saja aneh. Tapi ya bukan aneh juga, gimana ya. Sakura memang tahu Naruto sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata, namun Sakura terbiasa dengan Naruto yang kerap bilang suka kepadanya jadi rasanya janggal bila mendengar Naruto berkata begitu.

 _'_ _Ih apaan sih, tidak penting.'_ Pikir Sakura.

Lagipula apa-apaan itu Sasuke?! Kenapa dia yang menggendong Sakura dan bukan yang lain? Lee mungkin, atau Neji, atau Naruto. Kesal memang, tapi pikiran logis Sakura sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu. _'Pasti karena dia yang berada paling dekat denganku, pasti karena itu.'_

Memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut, Sakura mengajak Ino pulang yang segera disetujui oleh si pirang.

.

.

.

"Eh, Jidat, kamu tidak usah _squat-jump_ dulu di tempatku ya, istirahat saja di rumah."

"Iya, aku sudah tahu!"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung melakukan ritualnya. Mandi dan bersih-bersih. Kemudian segera menghampiri dapur untuk makan. Ia memasak satu porsi pasta yang diberi saus _homemade_ buatan ibunya untuk dirinya sendiri. Selagi prosesi memasak, ponsel Sakura bergetar-getar, pertanda ada satu, dua atau lebih notifikasi.

Ketika diperiksa, ternyata benar, ada beberapa notifikasi yang datang dari _LINE_. Salah satunya adalah undangan untuk masuk sebuah grup yang anggota-anggotanya sudah Sakura kenali semua. Ini adalah grup peniliaian itu!

Sakura mendadak gugup. Bagaimana jika mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin, walaupun angan-angan itu tetap ada. Sejujurnya tidak ada hal yang perlu ditakutkan, Ino saja sudah masuk, meliihat _profile picture_ nya sudah terpampang di deretan anggota. Namun dia tetap saja was-was, takut salah atau kenapa.

 _'_ _Ah bodo amat!'_

Dan dengan begitu ia pun memencet tombol _join_ di bagian atas lalu dia sudah resmi bergabung di dalam grup tersebut. Grup tersebut sepertinya dibuat oleh Naruto, melihat pemberian nama yang berbunyi "Klub Ngehe" yang pastinya bukanlah buatan anggota lain di grup ini.

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze:** maaf ya guys namanya norak, hehe, habis gatau mau kasih nama apa.

 **kayeen:** kasih nama aja, "FANS CLUB KARIN" kalau itu aku terima.

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze:** idih. Enggak ah!

 **kayeen:** * _emoticon laugh*_

Sakura sedikit tersenyum mengamati percakapan di grup itu, sepertinya suasana hati Karin sudah membaik. Ia bersyukur. Lalu atas dasar kepo atau apa, Sakura melihat daftar anggota yang ada di grup "Klub Ngehe" itu.

Paling atas adalah _username_ nya, nama **Sakura** dengan emotikon bunga sakura di belakangnya. Lalu setelah itu adalah _username_ **babi binal** yang adalah nama buatannya untuk akun _LINE_ milik Ino. Sakura sedikit terkekeh dengan nama itu, karena _profile picture_ yang dipakai Ino adalah foto _candid_ nya saat sedang menari menggunakan kostum _crop-top_ jadi lucu kalau dibilang babi padahal perutnya langsing begitu. Ketiga, **Gaara** , simple. Keempat adalah _username_ milik Karin yaitu **kayeen** mengikuti tren seorang selebgram, kata Ino, Sakura tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Kelima adalah milik Naruto yaitu **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**. Untuk orang yang belum tahu memang terkesan aneh, namun Naruto selalu _self-proclaim_ kalau marganya ada dua digabung menjadi satu, walaupun yang di daftar absensi kelas hanya Uzumakinya saja. Dahulu Naruto pernah cerita mengapa namanya mengikut marga ibunya dan bukan ayahnya, namun cerita itu terlalu _complicated_ bagi Sakura jadi ia tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Dan yang terakhir adalah **Uchiha Sasuke** milik Sasuke, tentu saja. Biasa dan tidak norak seperti yang lainnya (kecuali Gaara).

Melihat daftar anggota itu Sakura merasakan hangat yang aneh menyerebak di dadanya. Ia merasa seperti berada di dalam sebuah lingkaran pertemanan khusus, apalagi ada Naruto dan Sasuke juga, kan jadi baper! Serasa seperti dulu lagi.

Belum lama Sakura berfantasi, notifikasi lain dengan cepat bermunculan, menandakan ada _chat_ baru masuk.

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze:** jadi gimana nih? Mau pada mulai kapan?

 **Gaara:** Terserah, manut.

 **babi binal:** ^kayak cewek aja sih lu Gar, btw aku juga manut.

 **kayeen:** astaga

 **Gaara:** …

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze:** tulung tenan

 **babi binal:** tapi nggak harus direncanakan, kan? _I mean_ , menyesuaikan aja.

 **kayeen:** hmm, gitu aja deh. Ga usah pake jadwal. _At the moment_ saja dibuatnya.

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze:** ok!

 **Gaara:** ya.

 **kayeen:** gimana menurut kalian? **-** **Uchiha Sasuke -Sakura**

Melihat namanya di- _mention_ oleh Karin, Sakura segera mengetik jawabannya.

 **Sakura** **:** _no problem._

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** Hn, ok.

Bersamaan Sasuke juga menjawab. Lalu, percakapan hari itu pun selesai.

Pasta yang dimasaknya pun juga sudah matang, maka segeralah ia makan, tidak lupa juga mengkonsumsi obat yang sudah diberikan oleh Shizune.

Seusai makan ia mencuci piringnya sendiri dan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya untuk sekadar bermain ponsel atau mengerjakan tugas yang dapat ia kerjakan. Dilihatnya di samping tas ada sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dengan ukuran kertas folio, Sakura jadi ingat bahwa buku itu sudah bisa ia isi mulai dari sekarang. _'Hmm, diperlakukan seperti diary, kan?'_

Di halaman _cover_ buku terdapat judul buku tersebut dan daftar nama anggota yang wajib diisi oleh masing-masing pemilik buku. Satu per satu nama diisi oleh Sakura lengkap dengan nomor absen mereka.

Sedangkan di halaman pertama buku itu sudah terpampang kertas folio dengan formatnya yang terdapat hari, tanggal, bulan, tahun kemudian deskripsi, serta ada juga skala suasana hati dari 1 – 10 di bagian akhir.

Ia pun mulai menggores penanya.

 _'_ _Ada banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Dimulai dari awal Kakashi-sensei mengumumkan tugas penilaian psikologi sampai sekarang saat saya sedang menulis penilaian psikologi ini. Saat diumumkan, Naruto sedikit bentrok mengenai pembagian kelompok. Di pelajaran selanjutnya, saya pingsan ketika sedang melakukan penilaian sprint.. kemudian saya ditolong oleh Sasuke—_

Mengingat hal itu kembali, sejenak Sakura merasa malu. Wajahnya memerah dan dirasakannya sedikit panas. Apakah Sasuke memikirkan hal itu sebanyak Sakura memikirkannya? Sakura tak tahu lagi, yang pasti ia harus berterima kasih bila nanti berpapasan dengan Sasuke!

— _saya harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Lalu ketika saya akan pulang sekolah, saya dan Ino bertemu dengan Naruto dan Karin yang rupanya sudah mengambilkan buku ini untuk kami. Disana sikap Karin sedikit negatif kepada kami, kata Naruto itu karena Sasuke membawa saya ke UKS. Naruto juga meminta maaf atas kejadian pembagian kelompok tadi. Setelah semuanya beres, saya pulang ke rumah._

 _Setibanya saya di rumah, kegiatan kami dilanjutkan dengan sesi percakapan di grup yang dibuat khusus untuk tugas ini. Semuanya berpartisipasi dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Karin juga.'_

Melihat apa yang ditulisnya sudah cukup, Sakura menyeret tangannya ke bagian skala. Bila dipikir-pikir semua kejadian hari ini bisa membuat _mood_ nya berubah-ubah tak karuan. Tapi hari ini juga bukanlah hari yang buruk baginya, maka dari itu, ia lingkari skala '8' di kotak itu.

Hari itu, Sakura tidur dengan senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari ini, masuk sekolah terasa lebih menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Banyak hal yang dulu ia khawatirkan perlahan rasanya mulai pudar. Kesenjangan yang ada di antara dirinya dan mereka pelan-pelan hilang dan tergantikan dengan kedekatan yang dulu pernah ada. Meski Sakura belum merasa pasti bahwa ia bisa kembali seperti dulu, namun langkah-langkah pertama menuju hal itu sudah ia lewati.

Tapak kakinya ringan, ia melangkah sambil sedikit melompat-lompat, tipikal orang yang kegirangan karena sedang mengalami peristiwa baik. Lalu dengan segera ia pun sudah berada di dalam kelas. Ketika ia membuka pintu, di hadapannya tiba-tiba sudah ada Uchiha Sasuke.

Keduanya terkejut dan konstan menarik langkah mundur. Mata keduanya saling melihat satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang membuka suara atau bergerak sekalipun. Situasi kelas yang belum ramai pun juga tidak membantu, malah membuat keadaan ini canggung. Kata-kata terima kasih yang sudah disusun oleh Sakura di kepala mendadak buyar.

Sasuke pun menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Pagi, Sakura." Sapanya, pelan.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Sasuke membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura berdesir, _sudah lama sekali_. Lalu dengan seluruh keberanian yang ada, Sakura pun menggunakan topeng muka datar miliknya dan membalas dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Aa, pagi juga, Sasuke- _kun_."

Setelah bertegur sapa dengan Sakura, Sasuke terlihat ingin pergi ke luar kelas, namun Sakura yang ada di pintu menutupi jalan keluarnya. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura tidak bergeming, karena masih ada hal yang harus ia katakan kepada Sasuke. Ia pun melangkah maju dan berdiri tepat satu langkah di depan Sasuke. Sakura mendongak ke atas, menatap mata Sasuke yang hitam pekat, kemudian membuka suara.

"Uh, persoalan yang kemarin, aku rasa—"

Seolah paham dengan situasi, Sasuke segera menyela.

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan." Sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, isyarat untuk tidak usah membahas hal itu. Sakura yang melihatnya mendapat kesan bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak ingin meneruskan obrolan. _'Ihh! Padahal kan aku cuma ingin bilang terima kasih!'_

"Ti-Tidak, bukan begitu.. aku hanya ingin berterima kasih."

"Oh..," balas Sasuke, kelewat datar.

 _'_ _Ah, rasanya kok sedikit anti-klimaks sih. Apa benar orang ini suka dengan thigh gap? Kenapa wajahnya selalu datar?!'_ Sakura pun meneruskan.

" _Well_ , jadi, ya.. terima kasih, untuk yang kemarin."

"Aa, tidak masalah."

Diakhiri dengan jawaban yang lebih datar lagi, Sasuke pun melenggang pergi keluar kelas, melewati Sakura dengan gerakan yang lumayan cepat.

Sakura kemudian sedikit berlari menuju kursi miliknya dan segera duduk.

 _'_ _Yang barusan itu apa?!'_

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Maaf sekali baru update setelah satu setengah tahun.

Satu setengah tahun itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama, ya ampun.

Terlalu banyak hal yang saya abaikan.

.

Well ya, dari awal sih memang maunya dibuat OS aja, eh keterusan ngetik jadi MC -_- mau gimana lagi, akhirnya butuh waktu lama untuk bisa nyusun ceritanya supaya kurang lebihnya nggenah lah *padahal nggak sama sekali, duh*

Untuk ke depannya, saya sudah ada plot, tapi tinggal lihat jadwal.. kapan bisa mengembangkannya jadi tulisan.

Dan satu hal lagi, mungkin setting sekolah disini ada sedikit unsur sekolah Indonesia(?), karena kalau kalian baca dari atas sampai bawah format saya menulis pesan dan lain-lain itu pakai keseharian anak sekolah Indonesia, haha XD, habis kalau mau nulis pake gaya sekolah Jepang rasanya agak aneh karena saya gatau Jepang dan budaya-budayanya sama sekali ._.

Oke sekian, semoga kalian sabar menunggu chapter selanjutnya.. huehuehue

.

NatashAurel


End file.
